Our princesses
by Priceisrightflutedirectioner
Summary: Kendall and Katelyn sees a a little two year climbing on the rocks by the pond, so they take both her and her sister in. Cause both girls needed a mommy and daddy in their lives. Along the way does Kendall and Katelyn end up having one of their own, or do they love their two girls. I do not own Big time rush just the kids in the story
1. Chapter 1

Aquamarina

Kendall and Katelyn were at the local park feeding the ducks.

"I can't wait till we have kids that way we can bring them here, so they could feed the ducks" Katelyn says as she continues to feed the ducks

"Me either I can't wait to take our little one to the playground" Kendall says

"I can't understand why we can't conceive" she says looking at him

"Give it time if we don't conceive in two years we can adopt" he says hugging her close

"Oh we can see about that little girl over there by the rocks" she says to him

Soon both Kendall and Katelyn get up to see about the little girl

"Come here sweetie that is dangerous what you are doing" he says picking up the little girl

The little girl had light brown hair, and baby blue eyes

"Can you tell us how old you are?" Katelyn asks her

The little girl puts up two fingers

"Do you have a mommy and daddy?" He asks her

She shakes her head no

"Come on Kendall can we please take her in?" Katelyn asks him

"Okay I can't say no to this cutie" he says touching her cheek

"What should we call her?" Katelyn asks as they head back to their house that they lived it that was by the others

"I like Aquamarina as her name cause it's different and unique" he says to Katelyn

"I like it too" Katelyn says as she heads backs cause the newest member looked tired

Aquamarina signed baby

Katelyn finds the stroller that had her little sister in it

"Don't worry little one we'll get you another baby brother or sister" he says carrying her back to their house

(Schmidt house)

Kendall takes care of Aquamarina while Katelyn tends to the one year old

"Sweetie would you like this room to be your room?" He asks her when they enter one of the guest rooms

She nods

"Come on then me and mommy are taking you and your sister shopping for everything that you need" he says taking her to the car

(That night)

Kendall was assembling Aquamarina and the other one's bed and room while Katelyn fed the two girls

"Aquamarina do you like your chicken nuggets?" Katelyn asks her

Aquamarina nods happily

"You little one look like a Tiffany" Katelyn says to the other little girl who was in her high chair eating her meal happily

She looks up at Katelyn with her blue eyes

"You seem to like that name don't ya sweet girl" Katelyn says picking her up to hold her cause she wanted to be held at the moment

"All the girl's rooms are assembled" Kendall says coming into the kitchen to eat

"Kendall what do you think of the name Tiffany for this one?" Katelyn asks him

"I like it we can have Marie as her middle name" Kendall says when the one year old was reaching her little arms out to him

After dinner Kendall and Katelyn gave the girls their bath, and decided to have family time

"Can you believe it Kate we're parents" Kendall says as he holds Aquamarina

"I can't believe it either I think these two girls are meant to be ours" she says as she holds the other one

"Aquamarina would you like to play a game?" Katelyn asks her

Aquamarina nods

After furniture shopping Katelyn took both girls toy shopping for some toys, and games they wanted to play

"What game are we going to play first Aqua?" Kendall asks her

Aquamarina brings out Candyland to play

"That's a good game sweetie" Katelyn says as she helps her set-up the game

Kendall and Katelyn showed and helped the girls play the game until it got close to bed time

"Okay girls we can play more tomorrow I think it's time for two certain little girls to go to bed" Katelyn says to them

Aqua helps picks up her toys and everything before she goes to her room for the night

"Hey princess" Kendall greets her

Aqua signs daddy to him, so Kendall sign I love you

"Since you're deaf I'm going to sign lullaby the best that I can" he says as he tucks her in her bed

She nods

Kendall plays one of his songs and by the end of it Aqua was fast asleep, so Kendall tucks her in and checks for monsters, turns on her night light, and kisses her good night before going to sing Tiffany to sleep

"Hey sweetie" Katelyn says when she sees Kendall

"Hey is Tiffany fighting sleep?" he asks her

"Yeah she is too attached to me" Katelyn says as she rubs the one year olds back

"How about she sleeps with us tonight until she gets adjusted?" Kendall suggest

"Tiffany would you like to sleep with me and Kendall tonight?" Katelyn asks her

Tiffany nods

"Okay come on then" Kendall says to her

Kendall plays the guitar for Tiffany while Katelyn got ready for bed

"Go to sleep little one" he tells Tiffany

Tiffany snuggles closer to him

"It's okay me and Katelyn won't hurt you or your sister" he tells her as he continues to play

Tiffany lays back down and sticks her thumb in her mouth

"Night precious" he says kissing her

"What do you think the other would think about it?" Katelyn asks him

"Logan would love the idea cause his and Erin's daughter Sophie is the same age as Aqua, and Carlos and James would probably love the idea of me becoming a dad" Kendall says from the bathroom

"Daddy will be right back Tiffany" Katelyn says to the year old

"Do we have a daddy's girl in our midst?" he asks as he comes out of the bathroom

"Make that two daddy's girls" Katelyn says when Aqua appears in the doorway to the master bedroom

"Hey Aqua I take it you got scared?" he asks her

She nods

"Come here I guess our two new girls are sleeping with us: he says picking her up and bringing her over to the bed

**Should I go on**


	2. Play date

**Play date**

Kendall decided to set up a play date for Aquamarina with Logan's little girl Sophie.

"Hey Kendall come on in" Logan says opening the door for his friend

"Thanks Logan" Kendall tells him as him. and Aqua come in the house

"Who is this little cutie?" Logan asked Kendall

"Our little girl Aquamarina Schmidt" Kendall says as he puts Aquamarina's slippers on her after he took off her shoes

"Sophie, can you come down here please?" Logan calls to his daughter

"Coming daddy" Sophie says as she comes down the stairs

"Sophie I like to introduce you to my little girl Aqua" Kendall tells her

Sophie was a little scared of the new person, so she hid behind Logan

"It's okay Sophie she won't bite" Kendall tells her

"Give me a minute to talk to her" Logan tells Kendall

"Sure buddy" Kendall tells him

Logan takes Sophie into the kitchen to talk to her and assure her Aqua is okay, and Kendall talks to Aqua about Sophie

"I think Sophie is ready to play with Aqua" Logan tell Kendall

"That's good Aqua is ready to play with Sophie" Kendall tells Logan when he returns with Sophie

"Come on Aqua I'll take you to my playroom" Sophie tells her new friend

Aqua follows her to the playroom

"Kendall how did you and Katelyn acquire Aqua?" Logan asks his friends

"We found her in the park yesterday climbing on some rocks, and her parents were nowhere in sight, so we took her in. Aqua is deaf she signed baby, and that told us she had a baby sister who is a year younger than her, so we took both girls in life hasn't been more perfect" Kendall tells him

"Sophie here was living by a dumpster when Erin and me found her a couple of weeks ago" Logan tells him

"It seems that Sophie loves you with all her heart" Kendall tells Logan

"She does" Logan says as they kick back and relax while their girls play quietly in the playroom

After ten minutes Logan broke the silence and asked about Aqua's little sister

"How old is her little sister and what's her sister name?" Logan asks Kendall

"Tiffany Marie is only a year old" Kendall tells him

"That sounds like a pretty name" Logan tells Kendall

"It is Katelyn wanted to call her Tiffany and it seemed to stick" Kendall says when their wives came in with the Tiffany and another little girl that Erin had in her arms

"Erin may I ask who do you have in your arms besides the groceries?" Logan asks her

"Oh her we found her inside the supermarket all alone, so I decided to take this sweetie pie in, and maybe she can be Sophie's little sister" Erin tells him

"Tiffany already likes her" Katelyn says when Erin went out to get the baby

"That's a good sign" Logan says as he picks up the newest one who looked like she was only a year old

"Hey princess did you have a good time shopping with mommy?" Kendall asks his daughter

"Ya daddy" Tiffany says happily

"Katelyn may I ask who do you have in your arms?" he asks when he sees her with a baby

"Oh we found her and the baby that Erin has in the toy aisle when Tiffany went to play with some of the toys" Katelyn tells him

"I think these three girls complete us" he says giving her a kiss

Logan took the newest member of the family to the playroom, so he could introduce her to her sister

"I'm thinking we name the babies after their daddies" Erin tells Katelyn

"This little sweetie does look like a Kyndal" Katelyn says as she lays the baby down

"It sounds like we are assembling more furniture tonight" Kendall says to Katelyn

"Yes you are can you and Logan watch the girls while we go shopping some more?" she asks Kendall

"Sure that gives me time to get to know little Kyndal" Kendall says as he scoops up the baby from the floor

"We'll be back before dinner" Erin says kissing Logan

"What are you think of naming one of them?" Kendall asks Logan

"The baby we will name after me and we can name the one year old Camille" Logan says as he holds his little one

"You wanna go to the park so we can bond with the kids?" Kendall asks him

"I thought you never ask" Logan says as he gets the stroller that the baby was in

Kendall puts little Kyndal in her stroller and they set off to the park with their kids

(Park)

"Hey Kendall, hey Logan" James says when he sees his friends

"Hey James we didn't know you and Peta had kids?" Kendall asks him

"Yes Jasmine is two, Atlantic is a year old, and Pacific here just turned two months old" James tell him

"Well our kids will have play mates for sure" Logan says as he locks the brakes on the one stroller

"That's for sure" James says as Aqua and Sophie join Jasmine on the playground. While Tiffany and Camille join Atlantic in the sandbox

The three dads decided to put the babies in the baby swing to see if they like it or not

"Well I know what we are doing together when the wives are gone" Kendall says as he pushes little Kyndal

"Yeah it seems our little princesses like the swings" Logan says as he pushes his name sake in her swing too

"Don't forget we have to go to the studio tomorrow" James reminds them

"We didn't forget" Kendall and Logan say

"Wait isn't tomorrow father's day?" Logan asks

"Yeah shouldn't we spend the day with our kids?" Kendall asks

"Apparently we have to work on the holiday" James says as he takes Pacific out of the swing cause she started getting fussy

"We can celebrate in the afternoon" Kendall says taking Kyndal out cause she started to get cranky

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Father's day **


	3. Taking the kids 2 the studio

**Taking the kids 2 the studio**

Kendall, Logan, and James were going to bring all of their kids to the studio with them cause Katelyn, Erin, and Peta were needed where they need to be for the day

"Okay Aqua I'm going to put you guys in here while I go in the recording booth with Logan and James" Kendall says to her

Aqua nods

"As for you Tiffany you get to go in the playpen to play with your toys" he says to her as he sets up the portable playpen for the younger ones

"Hey Kendall" Logan says entering with his three girls

"Hey Logan" Kendall says as he looks up from assembling the portable playpen that's safer and won't fall on the younger ones

"That looks like a fun playpen" Logan says as he unbuckles Camille from the stroller

"It is Katelyn got one like it when she went shopping" Kendall says as he puts some toys in the playpen

Logan got some of Camille's toys out, so she can play with them when James walked in with his three daughters

"Okay Atlantic I want you to play nicely with Tiffany and Camille while daddy is recording" he says getting her out of the stroller

"Otay daddy" she says happily

Jasmine goes and plays with Aqua and Sophie

"Hey Kyndal" Kendall says as he approaches the stroller that had the baby in it

Kendall catches a whiff of Kyndal's diaper and takes her to get a new diaper before they recorded

"Jasmine and Atlantic are glad they have friends their own age to play with" James says as he feeds Pacific her breakfast

"Sophie glad to have Jasmine to play with too" Logan says as he feeds the little one

"There we go all fresh and just in time for your bottle" Kendall says as he grabs a bottle for Kyndal and joins his friends who were feeding their girls

After all three babies were burped and changed. The guys changed the year olds before joining Carlos in the booth with the babies

"Did I miss something?" Carlos asks Logan and Kendall when he saw them wearing slings that held their kids

"Yes Carlos let me introduce you to little Logan Polly Henderson" Logan says as he takes out his little girl who was sleeping peacefully

"Say hello to Kyndal Suzanne Schmidt" Kendall says getting his out

Carlos just looks at the babies who were sleeping peacefully in their daddies arms

"They are so cute" Carlos tells the dads

"We know" James, Kendall and Logan say as they put the babies back in their sling while they record

(Meanwhile in the kid's room)

"Aqua wanna play cowgirl and Indians?" Sophie asks her friend

Aqua thinks for a minute before letting her friend know the answer

"Come on then" Sophie says as her Aqua and Jasmine start running around the studio

(Later)

"Try and get me Jasmine" Sophie says sticking out her tongue to her friend

They were done playing cowgirls and Indians now they were playing tag

"I know Sophie is behind this" Logan says after they got done recording a song

"Guys take a break" their producer says to them

Logan, Kendall, and James put the babies in the stroller cause they knew they had to discipline the two year olds that were running around and probably breaking things.

"SOPHIE" Logan says raising his voice at her

"AQUAMARINA" Kendall says tapping his foot

"JASMINE" James says giving her that look

The three girls stopped dead in their tracks

"Didn't we tell you to stay in that certain room with the little ones and run around the whole studio like a bunch of hyenas" the three dads say to the girls who were giving them the puppy dog face

All three nod in response

"Sophie you aren't off the hook you are still in trouble" Logan tells her

"You Aqua let's see if you broke anything" Kendall says after he calmed down a little bit

"You too Jasmine" James says as they go around the recording studio to see the damage the girls have done

All three dads eyes go big when they see the vases broke, cushions off the couches and the chairs and the whole studio ripped apart like a tornado hit it

"I have a better idea we can work on the album at each other's house" Carlos says to the dads

"That sounds like a great idea Carlos" Kendall says as he cleans up the mess that Aqua made

"Jasmine you are going to help clean up the mess that you made" James tells his daughter

"Yes daddy" she says as she helps clean up her mess

Aqua couldn't see where she was going half the time, so that made Kendall wonder if she was blind in her eyes, and how blind was she

"Ken could it be possible that Aqua is blind?" Logan asks as he sweeps up the mess

"There could be" Kendall says as he helps clean up the mess that Aqua made

"What would you and Katelyn do if she is blind?" James asks him

"I don't know James" Kendall says as he sees Aqua try to clean up the mess the best that she could

"Aqua honey sit right here while daddy cleans up the mess" he says guiding her to the couch

"Would you and Katelyn still love her?" Logan asks Kendall

"Of course Loges we will still love her we will have to have the house suited for her, so she could see where she is going without running into a wall or something" Kendall says as he still cleans up the mess

After the three dads cleaned up the mess that the two year olds made they decided to go home and call it a day

"Come here Aqua" Kendall says when he sees Aqua start to cry

Kendall hugs her tight to make it all better

"Daddy knew you didn't mean it" he says to her

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Seeing if Aqua is blind **


	4. Seeing if Aqua is blind

**Seeing if Aqua is blind**

Kendall and Katelyn made an appointment for Aqua to see the eye doctor to see if Aqua was blind or if she needs glasses. Kendall was hoping she only needed glasses

"Thanks Erin for watching the girls while me and Kendall take Aqua to the eye doctor" Katelyn says when Logan and Erin came over to watch Tiffany and Kyndal

"Camille loves playing with Tiffany a lot" Erin says as she puts little Logan with Kyndal

"Kyndal loves playing with Logie" Katelyn says as she checks on Kyndal before her and Kendall leave with Aqua

"Okay sweetie in you go" Kendall says buckling Aqua in her car seat

Aqua was a quiet two year old

"I have her going to the ear doctor next week to see how deaf she is" Katelyn says as she gets in front

"It looks like we are going to the doctor's all next week with our girls" Kendall says as he gets in the driver seat, so they could go to the eye doctor

(Eye doctor)

Kendall carried Aqua into the doctor's office while Katelyn got her registered and everything

"Aqua do you want to go play with some toys?" He asks the little girl

She nods

"Okay let's see what there is to play with" he says as they go over to the play area to play while they wait their turn

(Thirty minutes later)

"Aqua Schmidt" the doctor says

"Come on princess let's see what's going on with you" Kendall says as they head back to see what is going on with her

"Hop on up into the chair Aqua" the eye doctor says to her

Aqua looks at Kendall and gets in the chair to hold her while the eye doctor examines her eyes

"It says here you brought Aqua in to see if she was blind or needs glasses?" The eye doctor asks Kendall and Katelyn

"That's correct" Katelyn says as her and Kendall switch places cause Aqua wanted to be held by mommy for that appointment instead of daddy

The eye doctor checked her eyes from all sides to see if she would follow his finger and the light. She ended up following both a little bit

"She can see a little bit, but not much. I can see that there was some type of chemical sprayed in her eye not too long ago. I'm giving you guys some Saline drops to see if that takes care of some of the problem. Plus I would like to see if her vision is better, so I can do a better exam on her" the eye doctor says to Kendall and Katelyn

When Katelyn hears that she breaks down and cries cause she is scared of Aqua being permanently blind from this.

"If the drops don't work then there is another way I can fix her vision, and that is surgery which has worked, and all my patients wore glasses" the eye doctor says to them

Kendall and Katelyn schedule her next appointment before leaving

(The Schmidt house)

"Hey how was the appointment?" Erin asks Katelyn

Katelyn just runs up to the master and cries her eyes out

"I take it didn't go well" Logan tells Kendall

"No it didn't" Kendall says as he guides Aqua to the couch, so he can give her eye drops

"What's wrong with her?" Logan asks

"Either her mom or dad put something in her eyes to cause her to go temporary blind in both of her eyes" Kendall tells Logan

"The poor thing" Logan says as he watches Kendall try to do Aqua drops

"Loges can you be a pal and help me?" Kendall asks when Aqua fights him with the drops

"Sure buddy" Logan says as he puts the drops in Aqua's eyes

Aqua hated it, but Kendall promise they would watch _Frozen _after, and they did

"How did she do?" Katelyn asks coming back down the stairs

"She put up quite a fight, but I was able to get them in her eyes with the help of Logan" Kendall says as him and Aqua cuddle for a little bit cause she wanted to cuddle with daddy instead of watch Frozen

"I think we better put these three down for a nap" Katelyn says as she grabs little Kyndal from the swing

"Yeah we better come on Tiffany it's down time" Kendall calls to her as Aqua follows behind Katelyn

Tiffany of course follows her sister up the stairs

"Before you go down for down time I think you need a new diaper on little princess" he says as he puts her on the changing table to change her

Once Tiffany was changed Kendall put her in her crib

"Night sweetie" he says giving her a kiss before putting up the bars on her crib

Tiffany went to sleep after Kendall left the room

"Night little Kyndal I love you" he says when Katelyn put her in her crib

Kyndal was fast asleep

"Time to check to see if Aqua is in her bed" Katelyn says as her and Kendall make their way to Aqua's room to see if she was asleep or night

Upon entering her room they saw she was fast asleep and with her blankie by her

Night little Aquamarina Schmidt we love you" they say as they kiss her good night

Since all three girls were sound asleep Kendall and Katelyn decided to go to the master to try to see if they could conceive the old fashion way one more time before they move onto different methods of trying to have a baby

"Wouldn't it be great if we had another girl" Katelyn says after her and Kendall did it

"Yeah we would have four girls Aqua, Tiffany, Kyndal, and the fourth one to be named later" Kendall says as he pictures what life would be like with four little princesses running around the house

"This one would be a total daddy's girl and look just like you" Katelyn says snuggling in

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Doctor's and Aqua's follow-up**


	5. Doctor's & Aqua follow-up

**Doctor's &amp; Aqua follow-up**

Kendall buckled all three kids in their car seats in the van that he bought yesterday

"Okay there we go all of you have plenty of room" he says after he secured little Kyndal in her car seat

Aqua kicked her feet happily in her car seat

"Okay I have everything we need for the doctors" Kathryn says as she puts the diaper bag under Kyndal

"Let's go to the doctor's" Kendall says as they head for the pediatrician office

The ride to the doctor's office was peaceful and tranquil

(Dr. Frizzle office)

Kendall had to fill out forms, so the girls could be seen by the doctor

"Hey Tiffany what's the matter huh?" He asks as he puts her on his lap

Tiffany lays her head on daddy's chest, and puts her thumb in her mouth

"Are you sleepy sweetie?" He asks her

She nods

"You can go to sleep during your visit" he says as he rubs her back as she begins to fall asleep on her daddy

"Sorry honey little Kyndal here needed fed, so I went out to feed her" Kathryn says when she comes back

"That's okay we didn't get called back yet" he says as Tiffany doze off in his arms

Since Kyndal wasn't that old Kathryn decided to breast feed her, so she gets the proper nutrients in her, and she hasn't rejected it yet which makes Kathryn happy

"Hey Kyndal you look happy" he says to the baby that Kathryn had in her arms

"Yeah that's because she just ate" Kathryn says as she sits down with the baby

"Aqua, Tiffany, and Kyndal" the nurse says from the doorway

"Come on Aqua let's see how big you are" he calls to her as he gets up with Tiffany who was still sleeping like an angel

Aqua goes with daddy and carries her doll with her

"She sure does love that doll" Kathryn says when Aqua got on the scale to see how much she weighed

Aqua was at her height and weight levels and was right on tract which pleased Kendall and Kathryn

"Okay it's time for Tiffany to go on the scale" the nurse tells Kendall

"Maybe next visit cause right now she is asleep" he says as he rocks Tiffany back and forth cause she started to whimper a little bit

"I'll mark it for next time if she doesn't fall asleep" the nurse tells the couple as she puts them in a room

Kathryn puts Kyndal by daddy while she plays with Aqua

"It's okay Tiffany I got you sweet girl" he tells her as he rubs her back as she sleeps

"Kendall why don't you take her out to the van, and wait for us there" Kathryn tells him

"I think I will" he says leaving

Kathryn was glad to have Aqua and Kyndal to worry about being seen at by the doctor

"Mommy what else do we have to do today?" Aqua asks her

"We got to go back to the eye doctor's to see about you" Kathryn tells her as Aqua plays in the kitchen

"Oh okay" Aqua says as she goes back to playing with the toys

Dr. Griffey comes in to examine Aqua and Kyndal

"Where's Tiffany?" Dr. G asks Kathryn

"She fell asleep in the waiting room, so she is out at the van" Kathryn says as she lifts Aqua up on the table

"After this I'll go out and examine her as well" Dr. G says as she starts giving Aqua her check-up

"Well?" Kathryn asks the doctor

"Aqua here is a picture of health except for her eyes" Dr. G says as he gets some shots ready

"Do I have to get a shot?" Aqua asks Kathryn

"I'm afraid so princess" Kathryn tells her

"No" Aqua says running out to the van

"I might as well give the baby a check-up and head out to see about Tiffany" Dr. G says as he starts examining Kyndal who was looking around the room

"It's okay sugar hopefully you don't have any shots today" Kathryn says as the doctor examines Kyndal over

"She will need to get her shots too, but that's for another time" Dr. G says as he heads out to the van to examine Tiffany who was still sleeping and Kendall was song writing

"I would want to do a good exam on her when she isn't sleeping cause right not I exam her much" Dr. G tells Kendall and Kathryn while he goes back to give Aqua her shots

"No you meanie" Aqua says as she was able to escape the doctor, but the nurse caught her from going too far

"Leave my daughter go if she doesn't want her shots she doesn't want them" Kathryn says as she holds Aqua tight cause she was scared of the nurse who was going to give her the shot

"So would you please leave cause you are scaring our kids" Kendall tells the doctor

Dr. Griffey leaves the van with his nurse who had the filled shots with her

"We ain't bringing the girls here again" Kendall says as he heads to the eye doctor to see about Aqua

Since Kyndal fell asleep in her car seat Kendall was going to take the sleeping angels home while Kathryn stayed with Aqua who was hanging onto her doll

"Yes Aqua Schmidt is here for her appointment" Kathryn tells the receptionist

"You were supposed to be thirty minutes ago" the receptionist tells Kathryn

"Yeah out pediatrician was being a pain and wanted to see all of the girls, but the one year old fell asleep, and it was a big mess" Kathryn says to her

"There is a pediatrician next door and he is a funny, sweet doctor" the receptionist says to Kathryn

"Okay I'll check into that while we wait" Kathryn says as she leaves again to see the other pediatrician

Aqua loved the new doctor's office it was fun and playful

"Kathryn what are you doing here?" Erin asks

"Aqua has her eye appointment, and I came to see about this doctor Dr. Mitchell" Kathryn says as she goes to the window and starts the paperwork for the girls

"Dr. Mitchell is fun he looks like Logan" Erin says as she keeps an eye on her girls

After Kathryn got the girls registered and set-up the next appointment she took Aqua back to the eye doctor

(Later)

"Well Aqua is blind I was too late with the treatments, and until I see about the eye surgery she will need to wear glasses and carry her stick with her" the doctor says giving Aqua a stuffed animal, lollipop, and stickers cause she was so good

"I understand doctor and we are going to love her no matter what" Kathryn tells the doctor

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Pediatrician's take 2 **


	6. Pediatrician's take 2

**Pediatrician's take 2**

Logan and Erin decided to take their girls when Kendall and Kathryn took their kids cause Kendall seemed a little iffy about this doctor

(Dr. Mitchell's office)

"Go play Aqua while mommy and daddy registers you and your sisters" Kathryn tells her

"Okay mommy" she says as she goes and plays with Sophie

"Kendall, Kathryn over here" Erin waves to them

Kendall sits next to Logan with Tiffany who wanted to be held by daddy at the moment

"Don't worry Tiffany nothing will happen to you" Kendall tells her

"Kyndal sure has grown a lot since last time I saw her" Erin says as she feeds Polly

"Yeah she has and I wouldn't change a thing to get her back" Kathryn says as she feeds little Kyndal a bottle

"I take it Tiffany a snuggle bug too?" Logan asks Kendall

"Yeah she loves to cuddle and snuggle" Kendall tells Logan

"Camille the same way" Logan says as they continue to wait to be called back for their appointment

Sophie, Camille, and Polly" the nurse says from the doorway

"Bye Kendall catch you later" Logan says as he gets up with Camille who was still attached to him

"Yeah see ya" Kendall tells him

"Someone wants their daddy" Kathryn says as her and Kendall trade kids

"Come here little Kyndal" Kendall says accepting the baby from Kathryn

"Aqua, Tiffany, and Kyndal" the nurse calls from the doorway

"That was fast" Kathryn says as she gets up and carries Tiffany who was asleep on mommy

"I have noticed every time one of us holds her she ends up falling asleep" Kendall says as they get the girls weighed and measured

"Aqua is right on track for her age" the nurse tells the couple

"That's good" Kathryn says as she helps Tiffany stand up, so she could be weighed and measured as well

Tiffany was being stubborn and didn't want to stand while she was weighed, but the nurse let Kathryn hold her while she was measured

"Now to get the baby weighed an measured" the nurse says to Kendall

"It's okay sugar daddy right here" Kendall tells little Kyndal as the nurse measures her

"She is six pounds 6 ounces" the nurse tells the parents

"You are sure small Kyndal" Kendall tells her as he carries her in the room where Dr. Mitchell was examining Aqua

"Aqua here looks good, and is right on track" Dr. Mitchell tells the parents

"That's good" Kathryn says as the nurse gives Aqua her shots while she licks her lollipop

"I'm not scared of the shots at all daddy" Aqua says happily

"I'm going to have Tiffany go for some testing cause I hate to wake her up" Dr. Mitchell says as he tries to examine Tiffany who was sleeping peacefully

"Yeah every time we hold her she falls asleep" Kendall says as he holds little Kyndal who was occupied with daddy's finger

"Hey Kyndal aren't you a pretty baby" Dr. Mitchell says as he examines the baby

Kyndal smiles up at him as he examines her

"She is quite healthy for her age I don't see no problems so far" Dr. Mitchell says as he prepares some shots for Kyndal

"At least that's good" Kathryn says as she waits for Kyndal to start crying from the shots

Kyndal didn't even cry when the shots were given to her Dr. Mitchell made her giggle with the funny faces he did as he gave her the shots

"Both Aqua and Kyndal are healthy as can be, and Tiffany I want to see what is causing her to fall asleep almost every time she is held or is laying down" Dr. Mitchell says to Kendall and Kathryn

"When do you want to do the testing doctor?" Kathryn asks the doctor

"As soon as you guys are done here I want you guys to drop Aqua and Kyndal off at a relative or a friend house and head over to the hospital and I will meet you there" he tells the couple

Luckily Erin and Logan was more than happy to take Aqua and Kyndal for Kathryn and Kendall while they were at the hospital with little Tiffany seeing what is causing her to fall asleep and stay asleep

"Guys go we got the girls" Logan tells his friend

"Thanks Loges we so owe you" Kendall tells his friend

Kendall drove to the hospital really fast cause Tiffany's life depended on it cause she was still sleeping. Kendall checked Tiffany in cause Kathryn was a wreck

"I hope whatever is causing this Dr. Mitchell can stop it" Kathryn says as they head for where Dr. Mitchell was

"Me too" Kendall says as he carries little Tiffany who was sleeping like a little lamb

Dr. Mitchell wanted Tiffany to get an ultrasound, CAT scan, MRI, bloodwork, and anything else done to see what was causing Tiffany to sleep like this, but first he wanted to give her some shots, to see if that will wake her up, so she will be awake for the testing that she was going to have done. Tiffany does end up waking up when she felt the needle go into her body

"Hey sleeping beauty Dr. Mitchell wants to see what is going on with you, and figure out why you are sleeping so much" Kendall says as he moves her hair out of her eyes, so she could see a little better

Tiffany wraps her little arms around Kendall's neck

"Don't worry sweetie mommy and daddy will be right beside you the whole time" Kathryn tells her as they head for ultrasound where Dr. Mitchell will see what is going on with her

Kendall lays her on the table after they changed her into a hospital gown

"We are right here sweetie" Kathryn tells her when she started to cry a little bit

When Dr. Mitchell came in Kendall and Kathryn took a big deep breath in and let it out as Dr. Mitchell put the gel on where he was going to check Tiffany's heart and everything

**Review**

**Next Chapter: The suspense continues**


	7. The suspense continues

**The suspense continues**

"Little Tiffany has a hole in heart that didn't close up right" Dr. Mitchell says to the parents

"What does that mean?" Kendall asks him

"It means she is going to have to have surgery to repair it, and one of the chambers isn't working right either" Dr. Mitchell says to the parents who looked extremely worried about their little girl

"Is there anything else wrong with her?" Kathryn asks

"We will have to wait and see" the doctor tells the parents as he continues to look at her heart

Kendall just held Kathryn close to him cause he could see that she was scared for Tiffany

"How soon will the surgery be done?" Kendall asks the doctor

"I will need to look at the surgery schedule, and get back to you on that. Then once I see an opening I will go ahead and schedule the surgery, for Tiffany" Dr. Mitchell says to the parents

After the ultrasound Tiffany had to have her blood taken, so Dr. Mitchell could see what else to be causing Tiffany to act like this

"Tiffany are you hungry sugar?" Kathryn asks her

Tiffany nods

"Okay we can get something to eat before you have your MRI done" Kathryn tells her as they head for the hospital cafeteria to get something to eat before her MRI &amp; her CAT scan

Kendall decided to call Logan to see how the others were doing, and Logan says that the other two were okay. That they were doing okay, and that they were playing with their friends

"Thanks Logan for doing this by the way" Kendall says to his friend

"Oh you are quite welcome just get Tiffany better is all" Logan tells him

"Don't worry we will" Kendall says as he gets off the phone with Logan

Kendall goes down to where Kathryn and Tiffany was

"Look Tiffany there's daddy" Kathryn tells the little girl

"Daddy" Tiffany says when she sees Kendall

"Hey baby girl" he says as he gives her a kiss

Kendall goes and gets lunch for him and Kathryn

"Thanks babe" Kathryn says as she continues to feed Tiffany her lunch

Kendall feeds Tiffany while Kathryn tries to eat something, but she was so worried about their little girl that she couldn't eat right

"Kathryn eat something" he says as he eats his lunch

"I can't I'm worried about Tiffany and if she has more medical troubles. What will we do if we get more bad news today?" She asks him

"We will take it in stride and we will get through this together" he says as he takes her hand

After lunch the family of three head up to where Tiffany is going to have her MRI done

"Don't worry sweetie not much more, and maybe we can go home to where you can play with your toys" Kendall tells the little girl who was starting to get sleepy

"I think all of this testing is making her sleepy" Kathryn tells him

"I think so too, and it is making me tired as well" he says as he yawns

"I am extremely tired form this whole day in general" Kathryn says as she snuggles against Kendall

"Maybe when she is getting her CAT scan done maybe we can take a nap cause they are going to put her to sleep for it, so maybe while she naps we can get some sleep while we wait on her results from all of her testing" he suggest to her

"That sounds nice can we get a room?" she asks him

"Yeah we can cause they have parent suites for the kids who need a lot of testing done, so when she is getting her Cat scans done we can go over and snooze together" he says to her

"I'll get our room cause I could really use a nap" Kathryn says as she gets up to see what rooms were available for the parents to have while their kids got testing done

"Okay Mr. Schmidt for Tiffany's MRI we are going need to put her to sleep" the nurse says as she comes into the room

"That's fine" he says as he rocks Tiffany in his arms, so all the nurses had to do was to put the sleepy medicine on her, so she stays asleep while she gets the last tests done that Dr. Mitchell needs to figure out what is exactly wrong with the little girl, and what was causing her to sleep so much

"Daddy is going to go see mommy, but he will be right back before you wake up cause while you sleep me and mommy are going to sleep too" he says as he lays her in her crib

Kendall gives her a kiss and covers her up with her princess blanket before leaving to go join Kathryn who was already in the parents apartments

"Hey" she says when he enters where they were going stay at probably for the night

"Hey" he says as he wraps his arms around her waist before kissing her

"Did they take her?" Kathryn asks him

"Yup and she will be fast asleep for the final two test to see what is wrong with her" he says as they go to the bedroom to get some sleep

"Heaven" she says when she hits the pillow

Kendall nods as he falls asleep while embracing her

(Later)

"Kendall wake-up we got to get back to the hospital to see Tiffany" Kathryn says as she wakes-up

Kendall wakes-up

"Do you feel better?" he asks her

"Much better then what I was" she says as they leave their apartment

"That's good" he says as they head back

Kathryn was going to drops the overnight bag for the other two at Logan's place, and was going to bring a change of clothes for her and Kendall cause they weren't going to leave Tiffany just in case Dr. Mitchell admits her

(Tiffany's room)

"Hey baby doll" he says as he comes into her room

She waves as she rubs her eyes

"Are you hungry baby doll?" he asks her

She nods

"I'll see if I can get you some food" he says as he calls to see if Tiffany could get a tray

**Review**

**Next Chapter: The suspense continues again **


	8. More suspense

**More suspense**

Kendall called to see if the kitchen could bring up a room tray for Tiffany, and they couldn't cause it was past her suppertime that night

"Daddy is going to be right back. He is going to go out to give you some food" he says as he gives Tiffany a kiss on the head before leaving to go get her some food cause she looked like she was hungry

"Hey where are you going babe?" Katelyn asks Kendall

"To go get Tiffany some food cause the hospital won't have a tray brought up for her" he says as he goes towards the elevators to go get Tiffany something to eat

"Okay hurry baby" she tells him

"Don't worry I will" he says as he leaves to get food

"Mommy" Tiffany says when she sees mommy come into the room

"Hey baby daddy will be back with food for you" Katelyn says as she picks up the little girl and holds her in her arms

"Otay" Tiffany says as she lays her head on mommy cause she was very tired and she wanted to sleep at the moment

Kendall shows up with food a short time later for his princess to eat her dinner

"Here we go baby girl daddy got you chicken nuggets to eat" he says as he puts them on the tray for her to eat

Tiffany starts eating her dinner

"Eat slowly baby girl we don't want you to choke" Katelyn tells her daughter

Kendall got her apple slices and juice to drink

"Did you go to McDonald's for her dinner?" Katelyn asks Kendall

"Yes they were the only business I could think of for her since its late, and most restaurants around here don't have much of a selection for her" he says as he gives Tiffany a toy to play with

"Makes sense did you bring me anything?" Katelyn asks him

"Of course I did don't be ridiculous" he says as he hands her dinner along with a sweet tea to drink

"Thanks babe" Katelyn says as she starts to dig into her dinner

(Later that night)

"Oh thank goodness you guys didn't go to bed yet" Dr. Mitchell says as he enters Tiffany room to give the parents more news

"How did her testing go?" Katelyn asks the doctor

"What else is wrong with our little girl?" Kendall asks the doctor

"All I can say is she is falling apart right now. Her blood count is off by a lot, there is fluid on her brain, so I'm going have to go in and take care of that tonight cause if we wait longer. She could have damage done to her brain. She has blood clot in her lung, so I'm going have to take care of that as well" Dr. Mitchell tells the parents

"Oh no" Katelyn says as she gasp

"How soon is the surgery going to happen?" Kendall asks the doctor

"Tonight I have the operating room being prepped now, so all I need you guys need to do is sign the papers" Dr. Mitchell tells the parents

"Will she have a full life after this?" Kendall asks Dr. Mitchell as he signs the paperwork, so Tiffany can have the surgery that she needs to save her life

"Yes she will make a full recovery and will be able to have a full life" Dr. Mitchell says to the couple before he leaves

"It looks like we are in for a long night with our little princess" Katelyn says as she looks at Tiffany who didn't know what was going on at the moment

"Yes we might as well get settled cause we made it this far we might as well go all the way with her" Kendall says as he goes and picks up Tiffany and holds her in his arms cause she looked a little scared right now

"Yes we better" Katelyn says as she comes over to Tiffany, so Kendall could go home and get a bag packed for the two of them cause it looks like they are going to be staying there a while for Tiffany

"I'll be back princess daddy is going to go home and get a couple of things and he will be right back he promises" he says as he gives her a kiss on her little forehead before he leaves

"Otay" Tiffany says as she lays her head on mommy cause she felt tired at the moment

"Don't worry Tiffany you are going to get fixed up tonight cause Dr. Mitchell wants to make you better, so you can grow, and run" Katelyn says as she sits down with the little girl to make her more comfortable then what she was at the moment

"Mommy" Tiffany says as she looms up at Katelyn

"What sweetie?" Katelyn asks the pretty girl

"Me hungry" Tiffany says to her

"Would you like a bottle baby?" Katelyn asks her

Tiffany nods

"Okay mommy will get you a bottle" Katelyn says as she calls for a bottle even though Tiffany already ate her dinner like a big girl, so she figured she might want a light snack to hold her over until morning

"Daddy is bringing you a bottle and he will be here very soon with it" Katelyn tells Tiffany who wasn't happy at all

Katelyn rocked with her to see if that would calm her back down

"There it's okay daddy is on his way up" Katelyn says after she loomed at the text that Kendall sent her cause he was back at the hospital with everything that they would need to get through this bump in the road

"Kendall sometimes I wonder what life would of been like if we were the girl's parents" Katelyn tells him

"They would have a different life that is for sure" he says as he strokes Tiffany hair at the moment

"Yeah they would live without all of these medical problems that they have now, and be happy and healthy" Katelyn says as she looks down at Tiffany who was snuggling on mommy

"I think it's almost bedtime for a certain little girl" he says as he looks down at Tiffany

Tiffany nods

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Tiffany's surgery**


	9. Tiffany comes home

**Tiffany comes home**

Tiffany surgery was successful, and with some physical therapy to help her relearn everything that she already knew. She was able to be released back to Kendall &amp; Katelyn

"I can't believe our little Tiffany is coming home today after she has been in the hospital so long" Katelyn says that morning when she woke up wrapped up in Kendall's arms

"I know I can't believe it either. Tonight she will get to sleep in her own bed in her own room" he says to Katelyn as they look into each other eyes

"Yeah you did a fabulous job with her room and making it hers" Katelyn says to him

"I know I still got to make Aqua's room her own and I got to work on the other nursery for the baby" he says as he still continues to look into Katelyn pretty eyes that morning since the two that they had were still sound asleep

"Can we sleep for a few more minutes because I am loving this right now?" Katelyn asks him

Kendall looks over at the monitors to see if the little Schmidt's were still asleep like little angels

"Yes we can sleep for a few more minutes" he says as he gives her that smirk of the kids are still asleep yet

"Okay and we can fully get up when we hear the baby on the monitor" Katelyn says to him

"Sounds like a plan to me" he says as they kiss before they went back to sleep for the second time that morning

(Two hours later)

"Okay Kyndal daddy is coming" Kendall says when he heard the baby on the monitor

Kendall slowly gets out of bed and heads for Kyndal's nursery to get her

"It's okay sugar pie daddy is right here come on daddy is going to get you dressed, and he will feed you your breakfast this morning since he is letting mommy sleep late" he says as he takes Kyndal to the changing table to change her diaper that morning

Once Kendall had little K dressed he took her to Aqua room to see if Aqua was awake that morning, so he could have father and daughters time together that morning before Tiffany comes home from the hospital to stay with them forever and for always

"Should we make mommy breakfast in bed this morning since she is still sleeping?" He asks Aqua since Kyndal couldn't talk quite yet

"Yes" Aqua says happily to daddy that morning

"Okay we will make breakfast for mommy and then we go pick up Tiffany from the hospital cause today is the day that she gets to come home from the hospital" he says as he make Katelyn her breakfast in bed while Aqua went and got dressed that morning

"Hey babe wake up the girls and I made you breakfast this morning" he says as he comes into the master bedroom that morning with breakfast for Katelyn

"Thanks sweetie I am going to stay in bed today because I am under the weather a little bit" Katelyn says as she takes a bite out of her toast

"What hurts honey?" He asks as he feels her forehead that morning

"My stomach can you handle the girls today babe?" She asks him

"Sure I can nothing is too good for mighty dad. After I get dressed the girls and I will head to the hospital to get Tiffany and bring her home

"Thanks babe you are seriously the best husband anyone can ask for" Katelyn says as she snuggles down into the bed to go back to sleep

Kendall kisses her good night and goes helps Aqua get ready, so they could head to the hospital to bring Tiffany home

"Aqua do you need help baby doll?" He asks as he knocks on her door

"No daddy" she says happily to him

"Okay after you are ready I'll be out at the van waiting on you baby girl" he says to her

Aqua was ready a few minutes later and Kendall was able to leave to go get Tiffany right on time from the hospital

(Hospital)

"Okay Kyndal you go in right here and Tiffany will ride in front of you baby girl" he says as he puts her car seat in the double stroller

Kendall got Aqua out of her car seat in the van and together all three headed into the hospital to get Tiffany and bring her home

(Tiffany room)

"Hey baby are you ready to come home?" Kendall asks her when he comes into her room to get her

"Ya" Tiffany says happily to him as he came in with the other girls

"That's good" he says as he goes over to the crib to get her ready to come home

Once Tiffany was ready the nurse comes in with release papers for her, so Kendall could take her home

"Okay baby doll you are riding in front of the stroller" he says as he puts her in the stroller

Tiffany was excited to go home and see mommy and snuggle with her once again

"Girls before we go home I'm going to pick mommy up a few things" he says as he leaves with the girls who were happy to be reunited once again

"Okay daddy" Aqua says to him

"Kyndal what ya doing sweet girl?" He asks her as she coos up at him

Kyndal smiles up at him

"You are having fun aren't you baby girl?" He asks as he blows raspberries on her belly causing her to laugh for her daddy that day

"Daddy" Tiffany says a little upset at the moment

"Don't worry Tiffany I'll do the raspberries on your belly too" he says as he continues to take the girls back to the van, so they could go to the convenient store to get some items for Katelyn cause he had a strong feeling that she was pregnant with their own little one

**Review**

**Next Chapter: We see if they are pregnant **


End file.
